fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Eijlabatahn
Eijlabatahn is a metaversal god who is the leader of several universes and dimensions within the Metaverse 142. Appearence Eijlabatahn have two forms: The physical and the manifestation Physical Eijlabatahn in its physical form is about the size of a galaxy or even larger. Your physical appearance will depend on who or what you see. To the human eye, he is a humanoid being made of a smoke of green light and eyes of white fire. Manifestation In the form of manifestation is omnipresent, then any place where you go inside the Metaverse 142, it is there, that is, it fills all kinds of space within the paraverse. Story Eijlabatahn was created by the Omniversal God(A) within the Outerverse 4504 in order to lead the Metaverse 142. His date of birth is nonspecific. He currently leads all the universes and dimensions within the Metaverse 142 (including the Universe 11492 ), meaning all forms of life, intelligence, creation and everything within the paraverse. Nobody inside the Metaverse 142 knows of its existence except for the Bholika. Hence, within Metaverse 142 there is an immeasurable number of pagan beliefs and religions created by those who reside in that paraverse. No god created by the residents exists, only Eijlabatahn. Metaverse 142 is now at risk of being destroyed by Gesthyadon, who is an over-omnipotent deity seeking the Conster (Omniverse's most powerful divinity amulet), wherever he passes, causes destruction and death. No paraverse or anything else within the fiction survives the arrival of Gesthyadon. Power and abilities * Omnipotence''(Nigh''): '''Eijlabatahn has power over any other god or living being in or out of the Metaverse 142, provided that these beings are on a level lower than him. But compared to other higher-level gods, he is not omnipotent. * '''Omniscience: '''Eijlabatahn has all the wisdom. Being even of the future. But its omniscience may be limited by other higher level deities. * '''Omnipresence: '''Eijlabatahn is literally everywhere at the same time, since both in physical form and in manifestation it fills all vacuums and spaces. Yes, it can be in physical form and manifested at the same time. * '''Power over time: Also being part of his omnipotence, he has complete control over time. It can change any timeline. It is also immune to changing the timeline, that is, if someone tries to erase the time of its creation, it would still exist. But this power can be surpassed by higher level deities. * 'Power over reality: '''He can use reality to his advantage by altering all the senses. He is also immune to change, that is, if someone (of a lower level but with the same power)changes reality, Eijlabatahn will remain the same and he will prevail alive. But his power over reality is worthless compared to higher-level deities. That is, it would not survive if a higher-level deity used the reality modification against it. * '''Power over existence: '''He can manipulate existence and erase any being or non-being (Obviously the lower level). But its power remains useless against higher-level beings. * '''Immortality: '''Since he is a god, he is also immortal. But, all his powers and abilities do not work against higher level beings, so he can be killed by them. * '''Create: '''Eijlabatahn can create life or give it. And also create anything inside the Metaverse 142. It also creates universes. But he can not create divinities. Only the Omniversal Gods can create other deities. * '''Control anything(in Metaverse 142''): 'Eijlabatahn can control any being within the Metaverse 142. Not only that, but any object or earth. He can organize planets, galaxies, lands and universes within that paraverse. Trivia ''No trivia, yet. Sorry guys. Additional Notes(It's not very important that you read this.) * Paraverse = Universes, multiverses, dimensions, metaverses, hyperverses, xenoverses and any other verse. But the Omniverse is not considered any paraverse, but a Unique Paraverse. * Omniversal God(letter) = The letter in parentheses is the initial of the true name of Omniversal God, whose I do not want to reveal their name. * I do not know if I do a series talking about these gods. But any other series that I do here in wikia other than about them, they will be in that universe, although they are not mentioned, they are there. * Yes, he is OP * Forgive me Category:OP Characters Category:Gods Category:Universe 11492 Category:Metaverse 142 Category:By Bi2018bi2